The Fudge
by linkinparkh2over
Summary: A small spoof on The Grudge. Humorous...I'd state the curse of the fudge, but it wouldn't fit...Pairings: RobStar BBRae Read and Review Please! Flames welcome, though not on pairs!
1. Chapter 1

Ahhh.

I don't know why I did that. Ahem. Anyway, this is a start of a fic that will only be about three chapters long. It is a spoof of "The Grudge" (which, by the way, I thought was a GREAT movie).

**I know it sounds stupid, (I think), but I came up with the idea and fell in love with it. Here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the Grudge. Happy? Now I'm an emotional wreck as you have just dashed all my hopes and dreams! Darn you! Darn you all to Hades and back! Sob**

Words flash upon screen with a ripple affect: When fudge is prepared in the wrong way, a curse is born. The house in which the fudge is made is consumed by the wrath of the curse and nothing in the house will ever be the same again.

Narrator: It was a normal day in Titans' Tower. Raven was meditating by the large window overlooking the beach and the city below. Beast boy and Cyborg were playing video games on the T.V. Robin was on the couch beside them, preparing to play the winner. Starfire was…well, she was…um…doing…doing something in the kitchen.

Robin, turning to watch Starfire cook: What's up, Star? What are you doing?

Narrator: When Starfire turned to Robin to answer, he was reminded of how beautiful, charming, talented, sweet, and…well…how _hot _she was.

Robin (to narrator): Hey! Not everybody needs to know my physical attractions, buddy!

Narrator: Then Robin got a reality check and told Starfire he loved her and…

Authoress: Hey! That's later! Stop mad libbing and follow the script, will ya? I mean, we all know how much he loves her and all, but really!

Robin: Am I THAT obvious?

All: YES!

Starfire: humming, and trying to ignore the conversation going on

Authoress: Okay, people. Work with me here! Bring it back. Starting with Starfire! Lights, Camera, ACTION!

All: looks at her blankly

Authoress: That means 'go'.

All: Ohhh!

Starfire: I am making a…a…pardon me, but I am most unfamiliar with the English word for this.

Robin (gets up and walks to Star): Let me help you out here, Star. You are making a-

Narrator: Robin gasped.

Robin: Gasp you're making a FUDGE!

Narrator: Raven fell hard on her butt.

Raven: Ow.

Narrator: Beast boy whimpered and ducked under the table.

Beast boy (jumping suddenly under table): Whimper

Narrator: Cyborg nearly short-circuited and had to readjust the knobs on his back to straighten things out.

Cyborg (Reaching back to readjust the knobs on his back to straighten things out): I nearly short-circuited.

Narrator: Wow. I'm good. I deserve a raise.

Raven: Yeah. You're awesome at reading the script.

Narrator: Shut up!

All: snicker

Authoress: People!

All: Sorry.

Narrator: After a while, things calmed down and Robin pulled the others together to explain the urgency of the situation to Starfire, who was on the verge of tears.

Robin: Okay titans. I don't think Star understands.

Raven: You're right.

Beast boy (turning to Star): We're not _mad_ Star.

Cyborg: We're concerned. Have you ever heard of the fudge myth?

Starfire: Never.

Boys: turn to Raven

Raven: What?

Robin: You probably know it by heart, Raven.

Raven: Shut up.

Beast boy: Well, it is your area of specialty.

Raven: Shut up.

Cyborg: And you've probably read about it in at least one of your books.

Raven: Shut up.

Robin: Come on, Raven, this is serious.

Raven: Fine. It is said that if ever anyone prepared fudge incorrectly, a curse is born. The house in which the fudge is made is filled by the rage of the curse and nothing in the house will ever be the same again. (A/N: Sound familiar?)

Beast boy: I give you a ten.

Raven (opens mouth as if to say something, but is interrupted): Opens mouth

Narrator: Raven told him to shut up.

All: Glares at narrator

Authoress: What kinda crap was that?

Narrator: Sorry. I thought I should have a line or something.

Raven: Shut up.

Beast boy: Me or the narrator?

Raven: Both.

Authoress: Back to normal. ACTION!

Raven: Shut up.

Beast boy: Okay.

Starfire: Not to worry friends! This glorious morning, I have followed the directions of the book of cook exactly!

Robin: Excellent!

Raven (looking quizzically at Robin): When have you ever said 'excellent'?

Authoress: Seriously. That wasn't in the script.

Robin (looking down at floor): I'm sorry. I just wanted to sound smart, so I changed it.

Raven: Hey, next to Beast boy, you sound like a college professor.

Robin: Thanks, Raven. Where'd Star go?

Cyborg: I think she went to finish the fudge.

Robin: I'm going into the kitchen with Starfire.

Beast boy (in mock surprise): Who would have guessed?

Raven: Since when are you sarcastic?

Beast boy: Since now.

Robin (just getting what Beast boy was inferring): I'm going in there to…um…you know…

Raven (with a sneer): No, Robin, we don't know. Please educate us.

Robin (with difficulty finding an appropriate answer to the question): Well…uh…I just wanted to…um…

Cyborg: Stare at her?

Robin: Yeah…No!

Raven: Ask her out?

Robin: That's it…wait…No!

Beast boy: Tell her you love her?

Robin: Yes! Yes that's exactly what I wanted to do!

Narrator: Robin strode triumphantly out of the room. The other three titans smirked at each other…even Raven. Robin came running back into the room roughly five minutes afterwards.

Robin: NO!

Other three: No what, Robin?

Robin: I do NOT want to tell her that I love her.

Beast boy: Is it too soon?

Robin: Yes…No…I don't know…

Narrator: Robin slid down the wall and put his head in his hands.

Robin: I don't know what to do about her…I just…wonder…

Raven (softly, understandingly): Wonder what?

Robin: Will she reject me if I tell her?

Cyborg: ARE YOU BLIND, MAN?

Narrator: Robin looked up with puffy, red eyes and a look of disbelief plastered on his face.

Robin: E-excuse me?

Cyborg: She's loved you for about three years, now!

Robin: Really?

Cyborg and Beast boy: DUH!

Raven: Um…yah…she has.

Robin (standing up): You know what? I'm gonna go tell her that I love her, too.

Narrator: Cyborg slapped him on the back on his way out. Beast boy gave him a high five and Raven…did nothing. The three titans couldn't help but want to follow their leader to the 'battlefield'. But upon arriving at their destination, their eyes rested on a figure lying in a heap by the kitchen counter.

Robin: STARFIRE!

Narrator: The four titans rushed to her aid as she attempted to speak, but could produce no sound.

Cyborg: We need to take her to sickbay now!

Raven: What was your first clue, Sherlock?

Robin: No time for sarcasm! Hurry up!

Narrator: After two hours and a great many tests, Raven concluded her friend's condition and called upon the others to discuss it.

Robin: Will she be ok?

Raven (ignoring Robin's comment): Well, I ran many tests…

Robin (interrupting): Will she be ok?

Raven (giving Robin a dirty look, but continuing): …and found the problem…

Robin (interrupting): Will she be ok?

Raven (giving Robin a dirty look, but continuing): …no internal organs were damaged…

Robin (interrupting): Will she be ok?

Raven (growing impatient with Robin): …the _condition_ is in her mind…

Robin (interrupting): Will she be ok?

Raven: YES! NOW SHUT UP SO I CAN EXPLAIN IT TO YOU!

Narrator: A nearby lamp broke, a table split in two, and Beast boy's pants fell down. In a flash, they were back up and Beast boy was fumbling with the zipper and cursing, slowly turning crimson.

Raven: …

Raven: D-did I do that?

Beast boy: No, I just forgot to put on a belt.

Cyborg: Ooooookay….just one question….

Beast boy: Yeah?

Cyborg: Why on earth are your boxers pink?

Narrator: Robin, Raven, and Beast boy gave him disgusted looks.

Cyborg: What? What I do?

Robin: YOU LOOKED?

Raven: …

Beast boy: I feel violated and faint.

Robin: YOU LOOKED?

Raven: …

Beast boy: I feel faint and violated.

Robin: YOU LOOKED?

Raven: …Um…continuing…Starfire is suffering from a severe state of shock, and is in a brief coma until her mind accepts whatever has scared her to be true…so now…

Robin: We just have to find what scared her.

Narrator: The room suddenly grew cold.

Robin: Beast boy, close the window. We need to think.

Beast boy: Um…there is no window.

Narrator: The four awake Titans looked at each fearfully.

All four: The curse of the Fudge!

Narrator: They ran into the kitchen and looked around frantically. Suddenly, Raven found what her teammate had done wrong.

Raven: Y-you guys…

Other three (fearfully; dreading the answer): Yes?

Raven: I found the problem…

Cyborg (walking over to Raven and looking over her shoulder): SHE PUT IT INTO THE WRONG SIZED PAN!

Narrator: DUN DUN DUN!

**How was that, guys? Alright…at least five good reviews and I'll continue! YAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy that I got 17 reviews in one day! I love all of you who reviewed! That's cottoncandyclouds, Terra, idunno, Peppermint Sticks, WBH, starxrobin, IllegalDayNightSnappingIguana, PhsycoPunkCrazy, KikyandMe, Moon-Princess-Meg, Threeandfourforever, blufirestar, Moonshine Ryu, Dragonfly of Teen Titans West, Riceballalien, and satussimpson! Yay for you!**

**But…two quick questions…**

**Peppermint Sticks: So…you do or do not like this story, cause that review was really confusing and now I don't think you like me…um…the little star things don't show up on Is there really a good kind of stupid?**

**Oh! Also, I'm sorry if my actions in parenthasis confused anybody, but that's how it is in a real script, so that's how I'm doing it!**

**SUPER IMPORTANT WARNING YOU MUST READ: Um…someone reviewed me and said that it wasn't very funny and that I was trying too hard…I'm not exactly mad at them…but…it put me out of my normal frame of mind when I write stories, so if this is at all too random or serious, please note that that is the reason. This chapter might not be as funny as the first one…please do not be mad at this reviewer…but this is probably a serious chapter…I'm sorry…and to the reviewer who said that: I'm not mad at you…I swear…but now I'm more self conscious and not as willing to take risks with my jokes…so…yeah.**

**Okay, Disclaimer, so we can start this fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie "The Grudge" or the show "Teen Titans." Happy now?**

Narrator: Dun Dun Dun! The curse is among the Titans!

Robin: Will you shut up already!

Narrator: Dun Dun Dun! Robin's mad!

WoofBlackHayate: cough he needs anger management cough!

Narrator: Dun Dun Dun! There's a girl here and Robin wants to know where she came from!

Robin: Where did you come from?

Author: She's one of my best friends.

Robin: You brought your friend onto the set? What is WRONG with you?

Author (standing tall): YOU DARE QUESTION MY AUTHORITY?

Robin: N-no ma'am!

Author: Didn't think so. Get back to work! Robin, schedule an appointment with a therapist.

Robin: I do NOT need a therapist!

Author: I know…but it's fun to make you mad.

Robin: shut up!

Cyborg: Um…should I take it from my line?

Author: Well, where did we leave off in the script?

Cyborg: When the annoying narrator dude says 'dun dun dun'.

Author: And who's line is next?

Cyborg: Mine.

Author: Then, wouldn't it be natural to take it from your line?

Cyborg: I ASKED YOU!

Author (sighing): Ugghhh…

Robin: JUST READ YOUR FRIGGIN LINE ALREADY!

WoofBlackHayate: Anger…

Robin: Shut up!

Raven: Let's just start.

Cyborg: Okay…

All (staring patiently at Cyborg): …

Cyborg: Well…

All: Well what?

Cyborg: Who has the next line already?

Raven: Beast boy, please read Cyborg's line.

Beast boy: okay. What are we going to do with this pan?

Cyborg: I don't know, but maybe we should figure that out after the next person reads their line. We're waiting!

Raven: Ignore him.

Beast boy: THANK GOD!

Robin (returning to script): I think we should throw the pan out…it seems like a 'bad luck charm' or something.

Raven: That won't help anything, the curse is already among us. Whether we choose to believe it or not, nothing we do will stop it-it's already taken its first victim.

Robin (in Raven's face, growling almost): Starfire is NOT a victim. Victims are no longer living!

Raven: I know. I was talking about that dead bird over there.

Robin(looking at the mysterious bird that is now flinching on the ground): Ohhh…

Beast boy: OH NO! I'LL SAVE YOU!

Narrator: While the titans watched Beast boy perform CPR on the dead bird, Starfire was stirring. Meanwhile, in the sick bay…

Starfire (stirring slightly and moaning): …

Narrator: Starfire began to shake violently, then she sat up. She was jolted back into the real world, and remembered graphically everything that had happened. To tell you the truth, she was scared to death and had no intention of reliving what had taken place a while before (when she was alone in the kitchen).

Starfire (thinking): _I must go warn the others!_

Narrator: Starfire hurried down the halls and stopped when she heard the voices of her friends.

Starfire: Friends?

Narrator: All of her teammates stopped what they were doing and ran over to her, tackling her in a hug worthy of…well…Starfire.

Starfire: I am also relieved to see that you were unharmed. Please, how long have I been asleep?

Raven: Well…for about two and a half hours, actually.

Starfire: Oh…

Narrator: Starfire decided that it would just be best to get to the point and get this over with quickly.

Starfire: I am sure that you would like to know exactly what caused me to go into such a state.

Robin: Well, we already know what's caused the curse, but it would be nice to see what we're up against.

Cyborg: Hold on, man.

Robin: What's up, Cy?

Cyborg: We're not there in the script, yet. We're still waiting for that idiot to read his or her lines. WE ARE STILL WAITING! WHOEVER YOU ARE, PLEASE COME FORWARD!

Narrator: Starfire looked quizzically at Cyborg.

Starfire: No, friend Cyborg-

Robin: Just forget him, Star. What happened to you?

Starfire (looking sadly down at floor): Well, I came back to the kitchen and continued making the fudge, and I heard a peculiar noise…like a croaking of the throat…

Narrator: Suddenly, the room was filled an odd, croaking sound.

Starfire: Raven! That's exactly how it sounded! Delightful…well, not really…but…um…that's how it sounded, so…

Raven: I didn't make that noise.

Starfire: Then…who did?

Narrator: Dun Dun Dun!

Robin: SHUT UP!

**Okay...not very funny, was it? Didn't think so. PLEASE DO NOT BE MAD AT THE REVIEWER! I SWEAR! IM NOT MAD, SO YOU SHOULDN'T BE, EITHER! UNLESS YOU HOLD GRUDGES OR SOMETHING...um...anyway...let's try again next chapter, okay? Maybe I'll be more...funny...PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL NOT WRITE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, your reviews were really appreciated, and yes, I am now happy. I'm sure no one cares. Anyway…to all of my fateful reviewers, I SALUTE YOU! That would be: JM, Saint H, Chibi Scooby, IllegalDayNightSnappingIguana, starxrobin, cottoncandyclouds (you reviewed another one of my stories! Yay) Gem W, emily, and satusimpson.**

**To two reviewers: **

**WoofBlackHayate: Thanks! Yes, you were in the story…I guess it was my way of thanking you for being such a great friend! I'm sure gonna miss you…:o(…did you hear that everybody? WoofBlackHayate will be VERY angry if you insult me! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Cat Girl: What? That's, like, half of the humor right there! Oh well…if you really don't like those parts…don't read them…I guess…everyone else likes those parts.**

**All right every body! Let's see if I have my funny bone back!**

**Disclaimer: No monkeys, hamsters, or ferrets were harmed in the making of this story…in fact…they don't have to do anything with the plot…I don't own "The Grudge" or Teen Titans, either.**

**WARNING: For those of you who have seen "The Grudge", DO NOT EXPECT A SIMILAR ENDING! There is pretty much a different plotline, if you've noticed, and there will be a different, more 'spoof-like' ending, also. Please do not be mad: I'm only human!**

**Author's Note: NO MORE FLAMES, UNLESS YOU WOULD LIKE TO GET AN ANGRY RESPONSE! I KNOW THE SUMMARY SAYS FLAMES WELCOME, BUT AS starxrobin, A GREAT REVIEWER, HAS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION: IF YOU NO LIKEY, YOU NO READY, CUZ I'M WRITING THIS HOW I WANT TO, AND NO ONE'S GOING TO STOP ME! SO THERE!**

**THAT IS ALL! THANK YOU.**

Narrator: Every one was silent. They listened intently to the croaking noise, and found that it was coming closer. Suddenly, Raven noticed a missing Titan.

Raven: Um…and Beast boy would be where?

Cyborg: Beast boy! Where are you, little buddy!

Starfire: Beast boy, please show yourself, I do not wish to play the game of seek-and-go-hide!

Robin: Actually, it's called hide-and-go-seek, Star.

Narrator: The rest of the Titans gave Robin death glares.

Robin: What?

Beast boy (voice muffled): Dude, I'm missing, and you're busy correcting Starfire's grammar? Some friend you are!

Authoress: Beast boy! You cannot give guilt trips if no one knows where you are!

Beast boy: But I'm right here…

Narrator: Beast boy received a glare from the Authoress.

Beast boy: …and that's not where I'm supposed to be…heh…sorry…I'll go hide under the table again so they can search for me until the script tells me to appear all scared-like and out of breath and…

Raven: Beast boy, you're ruining the suspense! Idiot.

Beast boy: Sorry…

Authoress: Whatever, look, let's just take it from page 49, where Beast boy appears all scared-like and out of breath. Action!

Narrator: Suddenly, Beast boy ran into the room from the front door.

Beast boy: Guys!

Narrator: Beast boy was panting heavily, and looked quite scared.

Starfire: Beast boy! You are unharmed!

Cyborg: Booyah!

Robin: Good to have you back, BB!

Raven: Hi.

Starfire: Please friend, what happened?

Beast boy: Well, I was here, listening to the croaking sound, and then…well, I got hungry, so I ran to the pizza parlor, and bought a tofu and vegetable pizza, ate it, and flew back here. So, what'd I miss?

Raven: Idiot.

Robin: You left for pizza while the curse of the fudge was bestowed upon our house?

Cyborg: That's cold man, ice cold.

Starfire: Friend! How could you-

Robin: Wait…did you hear that?

Narrator: The group listened intently and soon heard a faint meowing sound coming from one of the bedrooms.

Robin: Come on, Titans. Let's check it out.

Narrator: In one, large group the five teens walked down the hall and stopped at the first room. It read Robin in big, silver letters.

Robin: I'll go in first.

Narrator: Robin shut the door and the four could hear shuffling papers as he no doubt tidied up the room a bit. He opened the door and ushered them inside with a lopsided grin and a bit of a blush creeping up his neck.

Raven: Nice.

Robin: Shut up.

Raven: Excuse me?

Robin: …please don't speak.

Raven: Excuse me?

Robin: O.O

Robin: Speak freely, Raven, don't mind me…heh…

Raven: That's more like it.

Cyborg: There's nothing in here…let's go.

Narrator: The next room was Starfire's. Isn't that ironic that the authoress has conveniently placed Robin and Starfire's rooms right next to each other? I mean-

Authoress: FOCUS!

Narrator: Sorry. The titans soon found out who had the neatest room.

Cyborg: There's nothing in here, either.

Narrator: The group ventured to Cyborg's room.

Cyborg: Don't scratch the metal on the walls.

Raven: Why would we touch it, let alone scratch it?

Cyborg: Good point.

Starfire: There is also nothing in here.

Narrator: Raven's room was next.

Raven: Starfire and I will search the room. You guys can wait out here.

Beast boy: But why does she-

Raven: Because she has already been in my room.

Beast boy: So have Cyborg and I.

Raven: I'm sorry, let me rephrase that: Starfire has already been in my room, WITH MY PERMISSION.

Narrator: Beast boy cowered in fear.

Beast boy: That pretty much clears it up.

Narrator: A short while later, the girls emerged from the room, with no avail. The dreaded Beast boy's room was next, and everyone but he was scared out of their wits.

Beast boy: OH YAY! WE GET TO GO INTO MY ROOM NEXT!

Raven: That's like a curse itself.

Beast boy: Don't be silly, Raven, I just cleaned it.

Raven: I don't do silly, and I highly doubt you've cleaned anything with efficiency since the time you were born.

Narrator: The sound was noticeably louder, and when the door opened, a cat raced out of the room.

Starfire: Look! A cat, we've found the producer of the strange sound, let us go-

Cyborg: Sorry, Star. We can't leave, the sound didn't stop.

Narrator: Robin put a comforting arm around Starfire's slim waist, and she returned it with a smile. Upon entering the room, they found that Raven was right in guessing that, despite Beast boy's 'cleaning', the room was in shambles.

Beast boy: Isn't it beautiful? It's as clean as a whistle!

Raven: It's a good thing we don't get cursed every day, or else we'd have to go in here more often.

Narrator: Beast boy didn't seem to hear Raven's comment.

Cyborg: What's this blue, fuzzy thing?

Beast boy: DON'T TOUCH THAT!

Raven: Yeah. It might have rabies.

Beast boy: That is my tofu surprise leftover from five weeks ago. If you touch it, it will be infected by hands that have held meat.

Narrator: Much to the group's dismay, Beast boy took a large bite of the, what looked like blue, fuzzy crap, and smiled.

Beast boy: It's still good! Want some?

Narrator: Beast boy never got his answer, because a loud, hissing noise seemed to be coming from the closet. With their attention turned for the first time towards the closet, the titans realized something.

Cyborg: Um…Beast boy, why is your closet taped shut?

Beast boy: I have no idea…open it, Cy.

Cyborg: O-o-okay…yeah…I'll-I'll do it…

Narrator: Cyborg removed the tape from the closet and looked back at his teammates, who were watching fearfully. Cyborg turned around and opened the closet, only to be showered with toys. Everyone turned to look at Beast boy with anime-style sweat drops. Beast boy put one hand behind his neck and shrugged.

Beast boy: I swear I'll get rid of those…someday.

Narrator: Suddenly, Starfire gasped and ran to the closet. Soon, she emerged with a little boy. The rest of the titans gasped.

Raven: Oh great…I'm not changing any diapers.

Starfire: I am going to go get this little boy some warm milk.

Raven: I'll come with and grab some blankets for him on the way. Take care of him while we're gone.

Narrator: Starfire put the boy in Robin's arms, and left with Raven. Robin looked quite uncomfortable and held the boy away from his body as if he were poisonous.

Cyborg: BEAST BOY! YOU PUT A LITTLE BOY IN YOUR CLOSET AND TAPED IT SHUT? WHAT KIND OF LOSER ARE YOU?

Narrator: The boy looked spitefully at Cyborg, surprising them all when he spoke.

Little boy: Put a sock in it, metal mouth!

Cyborg: I'm…gonna let that one go.

Robin: I thought you were a little boy. Aren't little boys….typically…sweet?

Little boy: Yes, we're all little angels, we are good kids for the doctors, get lollipops, and never stay up past our bedtime. NOT! Gosh, what a dumba-

Beast boy: Hey! You aren't supposed to cuss!

Little boy: Go roll in the grass, why don't you. It would add to your color.

Cyborg: That's enough, you little brat!

Robin: Yeah, no wonder Beast boy locked you in the closet, I would have done the some thing!

Little boy: Whatever. Hey! Spiky! Stop dangling me like I'm some kind of worm on a hook! I'm fragile.

Narrator: Robin took the cuff of his shirt and held him high. The little boy looked shocked.

Little boy: Hey! Easy with the merchandise, bucko!

Robin: Now you listen, and you listen good you little-

Narrator: The boy started sobbing dramatically, but there wasn't a tear in sight.

Robin: That is NOT gonna work!

Narrator: Cyborg and Beast boy made motions to Robin, trying to communicate to him. Fearfully, Robin turned around, still holding the boy by the shirt.

Robin: Hey, Star…

Narrator: Starfire and Raven both looked outraged.

Starfire: Robin! I am shocked and angry!

Robin: But…Star…you don't understand!

Starfire: I care not to hear any explanations at the moment, for I know I shall not believe them.

Raven: What do you boys think you're doing with that poor boy?

Narrator: A lamp shattered. Beast boy grabbed his pants instinctively. (A/N: Remember the first chapter? Lol)

Cyborg: Girls! You don't understand!

Beast boy: Yeah! The boy's like the devil!

Starfire: So you both are backing him up? Very well, please do not attempt to speak to me.

Raven: Ditto.

Narrator: Starfire handed the bottle of warm milk to Raven, then grabbed the crying child from Robin's outstretched hand. The boys watched as the girls left the room.

Beast boy: Hey, anyone wants some leftover tofu surprise?

Cyborg: No thank you, I prefer eating food.

Beast boy: Tofu is food!

Cyborg: No it's not! It's frozen glue!

Beast boy: Since when is glue blue and furry?

Cyborg: Since you forgot it in your room for over a month.

Beast boy: I didn't forget! The mold adds more flavor.

Cyborg: Don't even go there.

Robin: Will you two shut up?

**Okay…I thought that chapter was a bit better than the last one…what do you think? Oh! Would you look at that? That means you have you REVIEW!**


End file.
